


Her Table

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het, Someone stole Hermione's table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione found herself in an unusual situation: someone was sitting at her table.</p><p>Or how Hermione met Viktor Krum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Table

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes as she heard the giggles. That meant only one thing: the fan club had arrived. It was either Viktor Krum’s or Cedric Diggory’s fan club. Hermione couldn’t be sure.

With a sigh, Hermione quickly gathered a few books. She had a Charms essay due in a week, and she had a pile of Ancient Runes homework to check. As she wandered the bookcases, Hermione got a look at the giggling girls. It was Krum’s fan club, which made sense. Krum was regularly in the library.

Hermione felt a fleeting flicker of pity for Krum. These girls followed him around the Hogwarts grounds. Wherever he went, they were either right behind him or laying in wait. She knew from talking to Harry that being famous sucked, despite what Ronald Weasley thought.

Shaking her head, Hermione cleared her thoughts. She resumed looking for her books. The sooner she found her books, the sooner she could return to her quiet table. She was hoping to finish her homework before Harry found her. While she loved her best friend -- he was the brother she had never had and always wanted -- he was a distraction. Well, it wasn’t  _ so much _ Harry as Harry being a Champion. 

Hermione felt a little guilty for feeling that way, but she couldn’t help it. She was dedicated student, and if her homework wasn’t done a week before it was due than she would go crazy. With Harry, her homework was usually done only five days before it was due.

She stopped walking and glared. There in that empty spot was supposed to the Charms book she needed. How was she supposed to complete her essay without fact checking? That book contained important information, and she  _ needed _ it. Glaring at the empty spot, Hermione knew she would have to go without it. Luckily, she had notes from that book, but notes weren’t as good as the actual book.

With a sigh, Hermione turned around and went back to her table. She stopped when she neared her table. Someone else was at her table!  _ No one _ ever sat at her table, uninvited or without force. 

Of all the people, why was  _ Viktor Krum _ at her table?

Sighing, again, Hermione shook her head and she resumed walking to her table. This just wasn’t her day, but she would live. Krum could have the table. After all, it had only been  _ her _ table for  _ four years _ . It wasn’t like Hermione couldn’t find a new table. 

Krum glanced up at her when she reached the table before his eyes returned to the book he was reading. As quietly as possible, Hermione sat her books down. She collected and organized her parchment and notes, and she stored her quill in her ink pot in her bag. Glancing over the table, Hermione found she wasn’t forgetting anything.

“Vhere are you going?” Krum asked as Hermione shouldered her bag and grabbed her stack of books.

Hermione glanced over at and shrugged. “To a different table,” she replied.

“I vould appreciate your presence,” he declared, speaking softly.

Hermione blushed a little. She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, trying to decide what to do. Glancing at the International Quidditch player, she sat her books back down on the table and she took a seat.

This table was big enough to share. Her and Krum were both mature individuals, perfectly capable of sharing.

She pulled a few things out of her bag, and she got to work completing her Charms essay. She had the essay written out, but she needed to edit it and rewrite, at least once, before turning it in. Also, she needed to fact check and make sure all of her information was accurate.

 


End file.
